Naruto Shippuden: Blazing Impact
'' Naruto Shippuden: Blazing Impact ''('NARUTO - ナルト - 疾風伝：ブレイジングインパクト '''Naruto Shippuden: Bureijingu Inpakuto) '' is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93. It is an all-new entry in the ''Naruto video game series that would take on gameplay elements from the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi series. Story The game covers the entire story of Naruto, opening with Hashirama's battle with Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End, and ending with the Naruto and Sasuke's rematch at the end of the series, with an addtional story arc based on Road to Ninja, The Last, and Boruto's story. As with the Dragon Ball Z games, the story is divided into sagas, which in this case are referred to as "Arcs". Part I: *Prologue: The Battle that Scarred the Earth *The Kakashi Chronicles *The Nine-Tails Attack *Mission in the Land of Waves *The Chunin Exams *Destruction of Konoha *Search for Tsunade *Sasuke Retrieval Part II (First Half): *Naruto's Homecoming *Rescue the Kazekage *Reunion with Sasuke *The Immortal Akatsuki *The Rise of Hebi *The Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant *Uchiha Bonds *The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki Part II (Second Half): *The Kage Summit *Team Seven's Reunion *Confining the Jinchuriki *The Outbreak of War *The Ten-Tails' Revival *The Ones Who Know Everything *Team Seven Reborn *The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki *Madara's Resurrection *The Infinite Tsukuyomi *The Final Battle *Epilogue: The Seventh Hokage Additional Saga *The Limited Tsukuyomi (Road to Ninja) *Threat of the Tenseigan (The Last) *The Scarlet Spring (Naruto Gaiden) *Boruto and the Chunin Exams (Boruto: the Movie) *The Next Generation (Boruto: Naruto Next Generation) Gameplay The gameplay style is revamped, replacing the engine of the Ultimate Ninja series with one more reminiscient of the Dragon Ball Z games developed by Spike. Characters now have bigger health meters, which are indicated by a green gauge above their portrait, as in the Raging Blast series. The amount of health "gauges" are determined by small orbs above the gauge. 1-5 orbs will indicate how many gauges of health are present, and a red flashing guage with no orb indicates that the character is down to their last bit of health. There are also two energy gauges: one that is within the same HUD as the character's vitality and a numbered guage that appears beside it. The numbered gauge is the Ultimate Meter. Ultimate Jutsu can only be activated once the gauge is full and displays a number from 1-4. The other gauge is the Chakra Meter, which can be charged at any time and allows characters to transform or use their Jutsu, similar to the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Characters will fight in massive, destructible 3D environments. Each character is given four special attacks and an Ultimate Jutsu. Special attacks range from simple Jutsu, such as the Fire Ball Jutsu, Chidori, and Rasengan, to cutscene-styled combos, such as the Naruto Uzumaki Barrage and Primary Lotus technique. Ultimate Jutsu refer to cinematic or destructive techniques as in the case of Madara's Shattered Heaven and a Jinchuriki's Tailed Beast Bomb. In addition, characters are no longer limited to the Awakening system from the Ultimate Ninja series, as most characters can now awaken at any time. Regular awakenings, such as Tailed Beast Mode or Mangekyo Sharingan, can be accessed and canceled at any time, through the cost of Chakra Meter energy. Giant Awakenings, such as each Jinchuriki's Tailed Beast form and the Uchihas' Susano'o, can only be activated by using the Ultimate Meter. Once the Ultimate Meter depletes, the Awakening will reverse. Replacing the Support character system from the Ultimate Ninja Storm series, players are now able to select teams of up to five characters, allowing them to switch between them at any time during a battle. To prevent constant chracter switches, two precautions are made. First, players must wait a few seconds after switching to switch characters. Secondly, the opposing player is able to counter the switch in a quick-time "Shadowblur Skirmish", wherein the characters will rapidly press a button in order to overpower the other character. The winner of the skirmish will land an additional blow to the one who lost. In addition, these skirmishes may also be activated whenever characters dash into each other, resulting in the players needing to spin the left stick of their controller to overpower the other. Jutsu clashes also make their return in this game. Each character will have special actions that they can activate, similar to the Awakening actions seen in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and the special actions in the Raging Blast series. An example includes Minato Namikaze's Flying Raijin. Despite the lack of the Ultimate Ninja support type, Support characters are present, and may be selected to fight alongside the primary player character. Whenever certain team combinations are made, such as Itachi and Sasuke or Kakashi and Guy, players are given access to Team Ultimate Jutsu or Team Special Attacks. A Team Ultimate Jutsu, as the name suggests, is activated whenever teammates activate their Ultimate Jutsu and successfully pull off the on-screen display for a Support gauge. One such example of a Team Ultimate is Itachi's Izanami, which may only be activated whenever an opponent's health is lower than one gauge and Sasuke Uchiha (Taka) is on his team. The resulting technique will be cinematic. A Team Special Attack is activated under similar conditions, only the character merely needs to activate their standard Jutsu. As mentioned before, this game features large, desctructible stages. Beginning with the new stage layout, a stage such as Konoha is now four times larger than its counterpart in the Ultimate Ninja Storm series. For example, rather than only fighting within a small area of the village, players are now able to fight outside of the village gate and can venture as far as the Hokage's Mansion. Referring to both the first installment in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and crossover J-Stars Victory VS, players will have a mini-map that will display the layout of the stage and show their current location and the location of their opponent. Two player local battles will be split-screen for the first time in a Naruto game. Since a majority of Naruto characters cannot fly, the flight controls seen in the Dragon Ball games are removed, and replaced with a new Ninja Move feature. This feature allows characters to concentrate chakra in their feet so that they can climb walls or buildings, allowing more diversity in their battles. Concerning stage destruction, there are two forms. One form is accessed through desctructive attacks, such as the Rasenshuriken and Cherry Blossom Crash. This type of desctruction will leave noticeable craters in a stage and may destroy or damage buildings, but are not nearly powerful enough to destroy the stage. This is where the second types comes in. The second destruction level is complete stage destruction. For example, a well-aimed Tailed Beast Bomb or Pain's Massive Shinra Tensei will be powerful enough to leave entire stages ravaged and barren. Some stages, such as Konoha or the Uchiha Hideout, have unique levels of dectruction, whereas others, such as a traditional plains stage, will result in a generic wasteland. Quick-time event boss battles return, as well as introduction dialogue at the beginning of battle. For example, at the start of a battle, the camera will pan across the stage before cutting to the characters. The characters will say a line of dialogue to each other in a brief cutscene and the battle will commence. Certain characters, such as Killer Bee and Kisame Hoshigaki, will have special dialogue with each other, referencing the connection between them. In additon, matching certain characters against each other in Free Battle mode will have in-game dialogue. One example is a match between Gaara and Deidara. While fighting in-game, the characters will recite their famous quotes from their battle with each other. Characters The names in parentheses () indicate the characters' transformations. Characters that are not directly labeled as "Character Name (Part I)" will have their Part I counterparts as alternate skins. *Naruto Uzumaki (Part I) (Vermillion Chakra Mode, One-Tailed Naruto) *Naruto Uzumaki (Mid) (Sage Mode, Four-Tailed Naruto, Six-Tailed Naruto) *Naruto Uzumaki (Fourth Great Shinobi War) (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, Kurama Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (The Last) (Nine-Tails Chakra Sage Mode, Kurama Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (Epilogue) ''(Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, Kurama Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha ''(Part I) (Curse Mark Level 1, Curse Mark Second State) *Sasuke Uchiha (Hebi) (Curse Mark Second State) *Sasuke Uchiha (Taka) (Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o, Rinnegan, Stabilized Susano'o) *Sasuke Uchiha (Epilogue/The Last) (Rinnegan, Stabilized Susano'o) *Sakura Haruno (Creation Rebirth) *Kakashi Hatake (Youth) *Kakashi Hatake (Mangekyo Sharingan) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan Resolved) (Stabilized Susano'o) *Boruto Uzumaki (Genin) *Boruto Uzumaki (Naruto's Jacket) *Boruto Uzumaki (Next Generation) (Byakugan) *Sarada Uchiha (Genin) (Sharingan) *Sarada Uchiha (Next Generation) (TBA) *Mitsuki (Sage Mode) *Himawari Uzumaki (Byakugan) *Yamato *Sai *Neji Hyuga *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode, Drunken Fist) *Tenten *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode, Red Beast Mode) *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Choji Akimichi (Super Expansion Mode, Butterfly Chakra Mode) *Asuma Sarutobi *Kiba Inuzuka (Two-Headed Wolf Mode) *Shino Aburame *Hinata Hyuga *Kurenai Yuhi *Anko Mitarashi *Shizune *Konohamaru (Teen) *Konohamaru (Epilogue) *Iruka Umino *Kushina Uzumaki (Vermillion Chakra Mode) *Rin Nohara *Hashirama Senju (Sage Mode) *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Minato Namikaze (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Yang Kurama Mode) *Tsunade (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Danzo Shimura *Jiraiya (Sage Mode, Summoning: Gamabunta) *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode, Summoning: Manda) *Jugo (Curse Mark Mode) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Karin *Gaara of the Desert (Part I) (Possessed Mode, Shukaku) *Gaara (Kazekage) *Temari *Kankuro *Chiyo *Yugito Nii (Version 2 Cloak, Matatabi) *Yagura (Version 2 Cloak, Isobu) *Roshi (Version 2 Cloak, Son Goku) *Han (Version 2 Cloak, Kokuo) *Utakata (Version 2 Cloak, Saiken) *Fu (Version 2 Cloak, Chomei) *Killer Bee (Samehada, Version 2 Cloak, Gyuki) *Raikage A *Darui *Tsuchikage Onoki *Mizukage Mei Terumi *Mifune *Kabuto Yakushi (Early) *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Cloak) (Sage Mode) *Kidomaru (Curse Mark Second State) *Jirobo (Curse Mark Second State) *Sakon (Curse Mark Second State) *Tayuya (Curse Mark Second State) *Kimimaro (Curse Mark Second State) *Hagoromo Otsusuki (Sage of Six Paths Mode) *Kaguya Otsusuki *Shisui Uchiha (Mangekyo Sharingan) *Obito Uchiha (Youth) *Obito Uchiha (Tobi) ''(Summoning: Gedo Statue) *Obito Uchiha ''(End) (Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails, Sharingan Restored) *Madara Uchiha (Alive) ''(Summoning: Nine-Tailed Fox, Susano'o Armor Nine-Tails) *Madara Uchiha ''(Edo Tensei) ''(Rinnegan, Susano'o, Stabilized Susano'o) *Madara Uchiha ''(Life Restored) (Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails, Infinite Tsukuyomi) *Itachi Uchiha (Susano'o) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Fusion Mode) *Deidara (C2 Dragon Mode) *Sasori (Self-Puppet Mode) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) *Konan (Paper Angel Mode) *Pain *Nagato *The Second Tsuchikage *The Fourth Kazekage *The Second Mizukage *The Third Raikage *Hanzo *Ginkaku (Four-Tailed Form) *Kinkaku (Four-Tailed Form) *Jinin Akebino *Mangetsu Hozuki *Kushimaru Kuriarare *Jinpachi Munashi *Ameyuri Ringo *Fuguki Suikazan *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Pakura *Menma (Black Kurama) *Mecha Naruto (Three-Tailed Form, Mecha Kurama) *Doto Kazahana *Toneri Otsusuki (Tenseigan) *Shin Uchiha (Adult) *Shin Uchiha (Child Clone) *Momoshiki Otsutsuki (Kinshiki Absorbed) *Kinshiki Otsutsuki Stages Parentheses () indicate levels of destruction. *Hidden Leaf Village (Part 1) (Normal, Destroyed) *Hidden Leaf Village (Shippuden) ''(Normal, Destroyed, Ruined Land, Site of Chibaku Tensei) *Hidden Leaf Village ''(Reconstruction) (Normal, Destroyed) *Hidden Leaf Village (Epilogue) ''(Normal, Destroyed) *Ravaged Wasteland ''(Generic Stage Destroyed) *Training Field *Grassy Waves Prairie *Forest of Death *Forest of Quiet Movement *Hidden Leaf Forest *Sasuke's Training Cliff *Kage Summit Hall *Great Naruto Bridge *Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Akatsuki Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *The Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Forest of Dead Trees *Hidden Rain Village *Chunin Exams Preliminary Stage *Valley of the End *Samurai Bridge *Snowfield in the Land of Iron *Valley of Clouds and Lightning *Mountain Graveyard *Five-Seal Barrier Cliff *Hidden Sand Village *Tanzaku Town *Mount Myoboku *Turtle Island *Chamber of the Nine-Tails *War Zone *Great Ninja War Battlefield *Kabuto's Hideout Gallery Project Hurricane.png|The boxart for Project Hurricane Blazing Impact No icon.png Trivia *''Blazing Impact'' was originally called Naruto Shippuden: Project Hurricane (NARUTO - ナルト - 疾風伝：プロジェクトハリケーン Naruto Shippuden: Purojekuto Harikēn) Category:Video Games